Lucy Perch
Lucy Perch is a District 4 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. Lucy's District partner is normally Walu Escolar. Info Strategy: *Interview Strategy: Lucy will wear a puffy and bright colored dress to exaggerate her cuteness. She will really show her entergetic side while retaining her cuteness to win over sponsors. *Alliance(s): Lucy will ally with the Career pack, but will not lead them, but instead be a regular member and ditch the Careers when they begin killing each other. *Bloodbath Strategy: Lucy will run straight for the cornucopia and grab a trident and some knives before heading back out. Then she will attack tributes and injure them until they leave, although Lucy may accidentally kill a tribute, she would not do so on purpose. *Games Startegy: Lucy will stick with the Career pack, making sure not to upset anyone in her pack. She will help set up snares and other traps up to keep the other tributes away from the cornucopia while the others hunt. Then she will join them but remain in the background, only killing if need be. She doesn't want to kill, but sometimes her energy gets the best of her and she'll slit a throat or skewer a heart. Skills: Lucy's speed is her greatest asset, she can sprint at high speeds, not even breaking a sweat for long periods of time. She's also fast in water, and is a skilled swimmer like many in her District. Along with that she is a great fisher and can use a fishing pole, nets and a trident to catch fish when in need of food. Lucy also has lots of energy so she doesn't get tired very easily, in a fight or while walking through the arena on few hours of sleep. Her cuteness is also good for attracting sponsors and causing opponents to think twice about killing her. Weaknesses: Lucy is from a well off District 4 family, so she isn’t used to having little food or water. She also does not like killing and would normally avoids it, but sometimes in a fight, her excessive energy and adrenalin gets the best of her and she turns slightly sadistic (she would never torture someone though) Fears: Lucy has a deathly fear of spiders and bugs with long legs. Weapons: Lucy’s preferred weapon is a trident, growing up in 4, she spent plenty of time with the weapon and grew fond of it, as it reminds her of home. Lucy is also good with nets, using them to entrap other tributes so an ally can get them. Lucy’s final weapon is a knife, which she can use when running around fighting tributes, dicing them up as she goes. Appearance: Lucy has dark blonde hair, which is long and straight, and Lucy normally keeps it up in two pig-tails. She’s pretty tan like most District 4 residents and has light blue, delicate eyes that give off her personality of kindness and sweetness. Personality: Lucy is sweet and nice, and always tries her best to help those in need. Lucy has a bubbly personality, and sometimes is literally bouncing off the walls with excitement over little things. Some people find this annoying, but most find it sweet and endearing. Lucy loves talking with friends and like to her what they have to say, and usually stays quiet. Backstory: Lucy was born in the average District 4 home and brought up by her loving parents. She has one little sister Lily, and the two sisters bonded very much and hung out all the time. They had a two year difference and even though Lucy usually went to a different school and had other friends she still fond time to spend with her little sister. Lucy’s parents forced her and Lily to attend training, even though neither of them wanted to volunteer and usually slacked off while they were there, hiding behind the bleachers and gossiping. Two days before the reapings (Lucy was 15 and Lily was 13) the coach caught them and forced them to spare other, top ranked students as punishment. Lily went up against the vicious Violet Pike and needless to say, was knocked down her butt within a minute. Lucy went up next against a girl three tears older then her. The two used wooden tridents and wore pads, and quickly began to fight. Lucy intended to pretend to get knocked down to end the fight quickly but, her energy consumed her and Lucy went ballistic. She sent the girl flying to the ground and stab her with her trident so many times it ripped through the pads and gave the girl several wounds. The trainers quickly restrained Lucy and she looked in horror at what she had done. Lily ran away in fear and the duo never even saw each other until reaping day. Lily was reaped and Lucy quickly volunteered. Token: None Height: 5'5 Games The Collab Games (Incomplete) *Ranking: TBA *Training Score: TBA *Kills: TBA *Summary: TBA Annamisasa's 102nd Annual Hunger Games *Ranking: 2nd *Training Score: 9 *Kills: Claudia Smythe (2), Araena Web (8), Michael (2) and Dyna (?) *Summary: N/A Trivia *The last name Perch relates to District 4 because perch is a type of fish. Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Volunteer